The Life Of...
by Hydra1278
Summary: The story is about.. obviously about Sailormoon and Dragonballz. But there is a change...They live in the same world and there is a big mixed like Serena/Vegeta Serena/Bulma are cousins of course... and stuff like that...Chapter two is up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer- I don't own dragon ball z or Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
The life of  
  
The story is about the sailor scouts and the DBZ fighters. In the story Vegeta and Serena are married, Amy and Goku are related, Bulma and Serena are cousins, Yamcha and Mina are going out, Lita have two kids from Derian, Ray is a prostitute, and Krillan is a singer... Age----------------- -----------------  
  
Vegeta-28  
  
Serena-26  
  
Amy-26  
  
Goku-35  
  
Bulma-30  
  
Yamcha-27  
  
Mina-26  
  
Lita-26  
  
Derian42  
  
Ray-26  
  
Krillyn-35  
  
  
  
The girls having a slumber party  
  
"Hey Serena pass the cookies" Amy said. As Amy took the cookie box away from Serena she asked "so Ray how doe it feel to be a prostitute?" "It feels great specially if they're very active in bed" Ray answered. Every one started ooohhing "hey, hey, hey I got a question too..." Ray said calming every one down "hey Lita, how does it feel to have sex with Serena's X while they were together and have a child?".  
  
Every one open there eyes wide and looked at Lita "well that day was the day that Serena was mad at me for stealing her last cookie and she pushes me into the pond and I just had to give her pay back", every one started oohing again, suddenly Serena stood up "well isn't anyone going to ask me how does it feel to have the hottest guy in the world as my husband.... I have just the answer. It feel like heaven, cause the way he's so strong and when we are doing it he touches me so softly" Serena said in her romantic world. Everyone's eyes looked up and crossed their arms around their chests and breathed in deep.  
  
Mean while guys were having their own fun  
  
"Why does everyone knows that I'm the hottest, strongest, smartest, bravest, and rough but gentle in bed?" Vegeta asked not surprised at his beautiful self "because you're a showoff" Goku said and Yamcha nodded. "Hey you guys want to hear a poem Serena gave ten years ago?" Derian asked "sure give it try"Yamcha said not believing Derian remember that long ago  
  
"If you're just a dream  
  
Then I don't want to awake,  
  
There has to be a you  
  
My heart is the one at stake" Derian said so passionately  
  
"Uh, Derian you need to go to the bathroom and take a nice big shower" Krilan said as he winked at the other guys. "But why?" Derian asked getting confused "cause you smell funny and when the girls come back... and trust me on this one, they wouldn't want to smell you" Goku said "well you make since guys, I'll be back in 30 minutes or more" Derian said as he stood up and walked straight into the bathroom "take your time" Vegeta yelled out "stupid fucking lover boy" Goku whisper. "Ok guys now we can talk like real men" Yamcha said.  
  
Back at the girl's slumber party  
  
"I got an announcement to make...I'm having a baby"Amy said not being so proud of her self. All the girls started screaming and jumping up and down with their ands over their mouth except Serena. "Uh, guys I'm having a baby too" Serena said biting her finger nails "all right guys we all know who is the father of Serena's baby but who's the father of Amy's baby" Mina asked so anxiously. "I don't know" Amy said as she looked down sadly. "How can you not know Amy, I mean you did it with a guy and you don't even know his name?"Serena asked not understanding what did Amy meant "no, no guys it's not like that" Amy said as her voice got lower.  
  
"Huh" the girls said at the same time "I...I was raped five weeks ago"Amy said as she hold back her tears. "And you never told us" Lita said as she made a fist "well maybe she didn't want to tell us" Ray said getting mad at how Lita was acting. "Yeah, Ray is right, she doesn't have to tell us everything even though we're her best friends" Mina said trying to get on Rays side "well I go with Lita because we are her best friends and I don't remember not even one thing that Amy haven't told us" Serena said trying to make Lita the one that's right. "Don't worry Amy we'll help you out" Serena said as she got closer and tapped Amy's back. Amy couldn't help the tears so she broke down and cried until she couldn't no more. "But why did it had to happen to me, WHY!!!?"Amy cried loudly. "Calm down and tell us how it happened" Serena said trying to make her feel better.  
  
The end of this episode of course 


	2. The Life Of... Ch.2

Disclaimer- I still don't own Drangonball Z or SailorMoon  
  
  
  
Aurthers note- Thanks for reviewing me. I really like this big twist too but anyways....This episode is about how everything works out from day to night. Who loves who, you wonder...well read and find out.  
  
"Go on Amy you can tell us your story" Serena wanted to encourage her so she can try to help. "Well remember that time that we had a party and it was 1:00 in the morning and I left" Amy began to explain. "Yeah, that was five weeks ago and we all stay up to 6:00 except you...oh no don't tell that was the same night" Lita started comparing what she had said before and what she just said right now. "Yes, it was the same stupid night that took away my virginity...but any ways I was walking and then a guy just jump on me and over my mouth. I tried to scream but it was no use, and then he started kissing me and touching me. And then... and then I think I feinted cause I don't remember any else" " wait a minute you were a virgin?" Mina rudely asked. "Well not really cause Greg and Darien had fucked me up before that" Amy said forgetting everything that went on "did you just say that Darien just fucked you up" Lita said as her face got redder and redder. "Hee hee, nothing I just said that Greg fucked me up" Amy said scared of what Lita might do to her "oh I thought you just called out my mans name you little slut" Lita got jealous (which proves that she really loves Darien). "Are we forgetting the point of our conversation" Serena screamed at them because they started to talk about nonsense.  
  
Back with the guys  
  
"No, Serena is the one with a sexy body" said Vegeta with a nasty but beautiful face "shut up Vegeta cause my Amy has the sexiest body" Krillin revealed something that he never wanted to say. "What, you like Amy?" Yamcha asked so surprised "woops you guys didn't have to know that" Krillin said as he somehow went lower and lower. "Krillin, you picked the wrong girl cause she got a man and if I'm not mistaken she's probably pregnant by now" Goku said not knowing if she was really pregnant. All the guys started laughing "hey guys what happened to Darien?" Yamcha asked "he probably got flushed the down the toilet" Vegeta wanted that to happen but it didn't.  
  
Then suddenly Darien came out of the bathroom in his boxers that only had teddy bears on it. "Hey guys, do I smell better now?" Darien didn't really notice that they were just trying to get away from him. "Sure you do, but your hungry now go to the kitchen" Vegeta said. "But before I go I want you guys to see what I bought for Lita" Darien ran where his jacket was.  
  
"Here it is" Darien screamed from afar. Darien ran back not noticing that he had dropped his boxers so he felt right into his face. All the guys started laughing "wow I didn't know it was so... SMALL!" Vegeta started laughing even harder at what Yamcha had just said. Darien stood up and pulls up his boxers right away. Darien walked to them like if it was nothing.  
  
"Never mind that, look what I have" Darien shined a diamond ring in the light. "Wow" Krillin said "could I see it?" "Sure why not" Darien passed the ring to Krillin. "As you can see it's completely fake" Darien said so proudly. Vegeta grabbed the ring from Krillin and threw it across the room "don't you ever treat a women like shit by buying them a 25cent ring, treat them like queens like I do to Serena" Vegeta turned really mad at Darien's disgusting ways.  
  
" Well, I don't expect you to by Serena a $200 ring" Darien was trying to start a fight " no, your right I didn't bought Serena a $200 ring... I bought her a $4550 ring" Vegeta didn't noticed that he just won the battle, but he did when Darien sat down tears ran down his cheeks. "Little fucking chicken woos." Vegeta didn't know that he just said that Darien doesn't know how to treat a woman and that he's poor. "Hey who wants to go to the girls" Krillin said all happily? All the boys said me at the same time.  
  
The girls conversation  
  
"I got something to confess Serena I'm in love with Vegeta" Ray said. "Why you always be trying to steal my man you little hoar" Serena joked around by saying little hoar "ok you want it that way, lets have a pillow fight and who ever wins gets Vegeta" Ray grabbed a pillow "deal" Serena agreed and grabbed her pink pillow. Amy and the rest joined. By the time they were done there were feathers everywhere and Serena won the fight between Ray and her. "Your lucky that pillow of yours didn't ripped that fast" Ray said as she tried to fix her messed up hair by stroking it with her hands.  
  
"I know" Serena wasn't going to give Vegeta up anyways. The other girls were tired also "hey guys it's already 1:00...in the morning, why don't we go to sleep" Lita said "wait a minute where did you leave your kids?" Mina asked "didn't I already said at my mother's" Lita answered. Everyone was getting ready for bed when suddenly the doorbell rang. Lita went to open it. "IT'S THE GUYS" Lita yelled and turned to Darien and they started kissing like animals, and they looked like they were going to eat each other.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Serena and started kissing her so gently and passionate. Yamcha was kissing Minas neck and they even fell on the bed and started making some funny noises. Amy was just sitting there watching everybody. Krillin spotted Amy and decided to walk up to her "so where's your boyfriend?" Krillin was ready to get jealous "you mean Greg?" Amy wasn't sure who Krillin was talking about but Krillin just nodded "I broke up with him after I saw him having sex with another girl" after Amy said that she wasn't sure if she shouldn't of said that to him.  
  
"Wow, that must be pretty painful to watch" Krillin said trying to understand her pain. In the other hand Ray watched as Vegeta touched Serena's face softly and kissed her so gentlemen like. Ray thought to herself "I'd never get a man like Vegeta... I guess Serena is the luckiest girl ever. I guess all I can do is put some music on and fall asleep" Ray turned on the radio as everybody else was eating each other up. Krillin stock his hand out to Amy "wanna dance" "no" Amy responds "I'm sorry it sound s rude but I don't know how to dance " "that's ok I don't know how to dance either" Krillin was trying to make Amy feel better "I rather go to bed, good night" Amy went to the room that she was supposed to sleep in and waved at Krillin then slammed the door.  
  
Mina and Yamcha were doing their own fricky things "you think we should lock our door?" Yamcha asked "ok but you go" Mina answered. As everybody was doing their things Goku watched Ray and thought "how can I love a prostitute?" Goku wanted to go to bed so he decided to sleep in the same room as his cousin. Goku knocked on Amy's door and noticed Krillin sitting on the floor next to Amy's room "what are you doing Krillin?" Goku forgot about what Krillin had said earlier that night.  
  
"She slammed the door in my face, that proves she doesn't even have a little bit of feelings for me" Krillin felt really bad "I know how you feel but I want to go to sleep" Goku said feeling sorry for him "what your going to sleep with my girl" Krillin got mad because he felt that Goku was trying to steal Amy away from him "Krillin you idiot, she's my cousin" Goku would never sleep with family members. "Goku you don't understand. Everything I need is in her eyes shining back at me" Krillin couldn't hold that in. Suddenly Amy's door opened "oh hi Goku, come on in" Amy knew that Goku was going to asked what she just answered. Krillin stood up to see if she noticed him but Amy slammed the door in his face again.  
  
When everyone was fast asleep Krillin sat there thinking of Amy. Suddenly Ray came out of her room with nothing but a thong. "Hey Krillin, how much w ould you pay?" Ray wanted sex cause she felt she couldn't live without it. "I'll pay you $50" Krillin got horny at Ray's big fat breast.  
  
"That will do" Ray gave Krillin a sign to follow her. Krillin stood up and followed. The next morning all the guys left to Vegeta's house bright and early.  
  
The girls having breakfast  
  
"Oh guys I had the best night ever" Serena wanted to exaggerate "yeah, and I had the sweetest night ever" Mina started thinking about Yamcha and her as one. "I had sex with a shortly" Ray said proudly "you mean Krillin?" Amy asked "yeah, that's the one" Ray didn't really cared. "I had a very active night, but Darien kept farting" Lita tried to say that she had sex with a disgusting little boy that she loves. "How about you Amy, who did you sleep with?" Serena wondered "Goku of course" Amy didn't know what they meant. "Your own cousin?" Ray asked surprised. "No, no I didn't have sex with him I just slept with him" Amy tried to make them understand, but they still didn't get it.  
  
The guys also eating breakfast  
  
"Yo, me and Serena did it the whole night" Vegeta wanted to showoff "so big deal, me and Mina was so active until the clock hit 6:00 a.m. and she got tired Yamcha wanted to be better than Vegeta but that will never happen. "Well guys, I slept with Ray" Krillin said like if that was a big deal. "How muck did you pay her?" Goku was starting to get jealous "about $50" Krillin didn't notice what he was doing to Goku. "But didn't you say that you like Amy" Goku wanted him to explain.  
  
"Yeah, but what do you expect me to do when there's a naked girl walking around" Krillin started acting innocent. "Ok, Krillin I'm sorry for acting this rude" Goku didn't want anyone to know what felt for ray so he said his sorry. "Anyways, I had fun with Lita until I had to shit so I ran to the bathroom when she fell asleep" Darien wasn't embarrassed at all. "Why don't we all shut up and eat" Vegeta suggested "yeah, good idea" Krillin agreed.  
  
On the next episode Bulma comes in. What will happen?  
  
All hells brake lose between Vegeta, Serena and Bulma... 


End file.
